


rejection and those who face it

by deducingontheroof



Series: Tentacles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But mostly cute, Fluff, M/M, Sea Creature!Yamaguchi, Shadow Creature!Hinata, Tentacles, dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Wh-What are you?” Tadashi asked shakily.“You can call me Shouyou! I live in the shadows."





	rejection and those who face it

**Author's Note:**

> has a bunch of unfinished wips
> 
> writes more tentacles

Tadashi cast a wistful look up at the night sky, awestruck underneath the bright lights. Actually, for someone who technically lived without a roof above his head, he rarely watched the stars. This journey could go wrong in so many ways... Going out of the water was not a good idea at all, but he didn't had a better option. Huffing a long sigh, he trudged on, keeping his tentacles carefully concealed beneath a battered cloak. 

He didn’t know where he was going; he hardly knew where he came from. All he knew was that it was far, far too late to turn back.

He heard a terrible rumbling in the sky, and casting his eyes upwards, he noted the dark clouds gathering. A storm was coming. He’d have to find shelter quickly; in this region, acid rain was common.

He spotted a rocky overhang up ahead; possibly a cave. He swallowed and headed towards it, ignoring worries of its occupants. He’d rather deal with the creature within than watch his flesh melt from his bones. 

The first few drops began to fall, hissing upon contacting his skin, and he sprinted the rest of the way, throwing himself under the overhang and gasping for breath.

“That was way too close,” Tadashi murmured to himself, clutching at his chest. He unbuckled his cloak, placing it gently on the ground, and started looking around for some wood. He would need a fire if he didn’t want to freeze to death.

“Wahh, who are you?!” a voice suddenly cried out. Tadashi jumped, looking to the back of the cave, where a figure melted out of the shadows.

“Wh-What are you?” Tadashi asked shakily.

“You can call me Shouyou! I live in the shadows,” the figure said, frightfully cheerful for one made of shadow, “I haven’t had a visitor in a long time! What can I call you?”

“Tadashi,” Tadashi managed, staring at it, “You- you don’t think I’m a freak?”

“Of course not!” Shouyou exclaimed, “Why would I?”

Tadashi looked down, “Every village I have set foot in has cast me out. They don’t like… non-humans.”

“Well, I think you’re great!” Shouyou declared, “Can I- can I touch one? They’re so cool!!”

“Sure,” Tadashi said with a nervous smile, walking closer to Shouyou. He reached out, stroking a shadowy, not-quite-substantial hand down Tadashi’s tentacle, making him shiver.

“Gwaah,” Shouyou breathed, his touches feather-light, “That feels so cool!!”

Tadashi blushed, “You’re the first person I’ve met who hasn’t rejected me. It’s different.”

“They don’t deserve you. You’re kind, Tadashi!” Shouyou insisted, “If you want, you can stay here with me, for as long as you want!”

Tadashi felt a smile tugging at his lips, and let his hand gently rest on Shouyou’s, “I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on tumblr!!](http://semishiraten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
